Deck of Cards
by Straying Life
Summary: NARUTO CROSSOVER. When the ninja class is divided into cells of three, team 7 gets an extra: Takahashi Saku. As time goes on, they reveal all of their cards. So what happens when Saku is hiding one?
1. Chapter 1

What can I say? My friends didn't exactly FORCE me into a Naruto bind, but…at camp, I had nothing else to do, so my friend (who shall be referred to as Dell) let me borrow some of her Naruto mangas. When I got home, I started watching the episodes on YouTube and I realized that almost every ninja is completely out of the normal. Sasuke? Uchiha. Kakashi? Sharingan. Naruto? Spirit of the nine-tailed fox demon. And Haku? One, has the ability to look like a girl and has the BLOODLINE LIMIT. It's getting harder and harder to define 'normal' when it comes to Naruto. So out came this.

SUMMARY: NARUTO CROSSOVER. When the ninja class is divided into cells of three, there is a single exception. The cell of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and a young black-haired boy named Saku. Throughout their missions, what they know and what they do not know of each other will make all the difference. So what happens when they think all the cards are on the table, but Saku is hiding one?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated with Naruto. The same goes for Danny Phantom. Dammit.

RATED: T for graphic violence and mild swearing.

And as a side note: Yes, Saku is Danny. I did a search on 'Daniel' and found it means 'my judge is the Lord' so I searched for a name with the meaning 'Lord' of Japanese origin and got Saku. And same with his last name, Takahashi. Fenton means 'well' when it comes to surnames and in Japanese origin, Takahashi means high bridge.

Chapter 1

"Four Persons"

"You will be divided into three-person cells with the exception of one, which will contain four people," said Iruka. A hand was raised. Ino. He figured he might as well answer.

"Ino."

"Why is there a four-person cell?"

"Because one cell needs a fourth person to balance out." Iruka left it at that and began calling out the cell names. Most people didn't really pay attention until their names were called. The members of Team 7 were no exception.

"Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto sat up, "Haruno Sakura," Sakura's face fell as Naruto's lifted, "Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura's face lifted this time but Sasuke's had no reaction, "and Takahashi Saku." This time, all three faces were neutral. No one knew Saku. He was, in a way, another Naruto, but quieter with more common sense and with a relative.

Only Saku paid attention to the rest of the conversation, hands cupped. Sasuke was trying to pay attention, but being stuck in between the bickering Sakura and Naruto was making it hard for him. And memories of that unintentional kiss with Naruto were still racing in his mind…

How the hell did that even happen, anyway?

So when people began to leave the room and were told to go home, the members of team 7 happily obliged. Naruto went back to his simple apartment, empty and alone while Sasuke and Sakura went home as well, only Sakura receiving a welcome from her parents. Sasuke, also alone, lived in an apartment much like Naruto's but the shades were closed and the walls were a bit more broken from all the time Sasuke had unleashed his rage and practiced.

Saku…was a rather different case. He came home only to find his sister, older by only two years and a simple scholar, worried sick. When the door opened and Saku entered, she leapt into action.

"Are you alright? Is there a scratch? Was there a fight? Oh, no, I told you not to go into this whole ninja business!" she moaned.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Saku. "Jeez, Tsubasa, do you ever shut up?"

"Excuse you," she said rudely.

"Yes, you are excused," Saku replied. Tsubasa gasped and flung her red hair over her shoulder. "Let me just check anyway." Saku raised an eyebrow.

"You went into the medical department, didn't you?" Tsubasa nodded, starting to crawl her hands up his shirt to check his heartbeat.

"Okay, WHOA!" said Saku, pushing Tsubasa away. "You are NOT going up my shirt!" Tsubasa ignored the comment and instead pulled something out of the kitchen.

"If you won't let me check you, eat some kayu then."

"Oh, come on, Tsubasa, you've been feeding me this stuff nonstop almost all the time! Make something else!"

"Make something yourself then!" yelled Tsubasa absently, pulling out her homework.

"Then I will! You take the kayu!" said Saku from the kitchen, opening the cabinets. He found packages of udon and rice and other noodles along with chopsticks and bowls, but nothing he could make something with. He tried making udon once and it ended disastrously, the udon glowing green and trying to eat them.

Saku headed to the freezer and refrigerator and found vegetables and fruits (and Tsubasa's pickled peaches), but so far nothing he could make. The freezer held fish and meat, still nothing he could prepare. Finally, opening the last cupboard, he found a few cups of instant ramen, looked the directions over and chuckled.

"This shouldn't be _that_ hard."

Saku started to prepare his noodles, watching Tsubasa uneasily read her texts. He only grinned at the fourteen-year-old, constantly moving her arm to try and best block her brother out of sight. At long last…

"Don't you have anything better to do?" she screamed. Saku grinned and said smugly:

"Ninja don't get homework. We just train." Tsubasa growled angrily and pointed him to the kitchen.

"Weren't you cooking something?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Tsubasa!" Saku ran into the kitchen and lifted the lid of his ramen, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and heading back to the main room of the average sized apartment.

Tsubasa sighed in relief but didn't see Saku coming up. Maybe it was because he had rendered himself invisible to the naked eye. Saku stuck his head right in front of Tsubasa's face and became visible again.

"HI!" he yelled. Tsubasa let out a shocked scream and threw the book over her head, terrified.

"Why you little…!" she yelled, grabbing the book, ready to bash the 978-page text over his head. "How the hell do you do that?"

"Just a little something called Takahashi genetics," said Saku vaguely. "In case you haven't noticed, pretty much every ninja in this village has a sort of skill not gained in training caused by genetics."

"Gee, thanks," said Tsubasa. "I'm well aware of that."

"And you don't have it!" sang Saku in sing-song. "You don't have it! You don't have it! Neener neener neener!" he taunted. Tsubasa was ready to kick Saku in a place where even the Hokage would've crippled in pain had she kicked him there. When her foot went up, Saku made that part of his body intangible, leaving Tsubasa startled.

"You…are so _gross_!" she screamed.

"That's something else that all of the Takahashi have! Except you!" laughed the boy. Tsubasa finally sat down and calmed herself, stuffing some kayu into her mouth because it apparently helped her calm down.

"How could we come from the same parents?" asked Tsubasa, giving Saku a pathetic glance. She glared again at the forehead band being used as a sort of necklace. How did he get that? Had she chosen the path of the ninja—no way—she would've gotten it so much sooner than her idiot brother would have!

"I hope your teacher drives you insane, he might actually teach you something!" muttered Tsubasa, watching her brother guzzle down some badly made ramen—was that a green glow?

Was his…condition…really a Takahashi family thing like the Sharingan or just a bad combination of genes?

So much to learn about her own sibling…

Chapter 1

Chapter 2: later…

I don't like it, but due to the concept as a whole, it keeps me anchored. And yes, Tsubasa is Jazz. Jasmine means 'jasmine flower; a gift from God' and when I looked up 'gift' for Japanese names, one of the names that came up was Tsubasa. Hana was a closer name, but I liked Tsubasa better.

And I did some research on Japanese culture exclusively for this story! Yes, kayu is a real dish, a dish of soppy rice and a few other things, kind of like a soup. It's usually served to sick people as you can digest it easily, which is why Tsubasa constantly feeds Saku that kayu. Poor Saku!

And I really don't know where this story is going. I don't know what happened to Maddie and Jack (whose names haven't even yet been translated to fit the story!), if Saku has the Sharingan eye, if Orochimaru will get him…oh, god, I got myself into something much bigger than I am. I love doing that.


	2. The Ring of Bells

I'm clearing this up right now: Yes, Saku has ghost powers. No, Tsubasa doesn't know, but she's catching hints. And they are younger by two years, meaning Saku is 12 and Tsubasa is 14. And I will not, I repeat, NOT, do any filler episodes. They're not crap, but the sooner I get to Kakashi Gaiden, the better.

Right now, I'm on episode 32…so…yeah. It's good that I'm relatively behind in the series so that the beginning is still fresh in my mind…here's your story! Still deciding whether or not to add a pairing…it'd be interesting…

And most of this story is my own original writing. They will get missions, take tests, etcetera, etcetera. The outline is roughly the same, but I change the situations to better fit the fusion. And the fights are not just going to be following the show exactly. I will improvise, half-based off of footage, half-based off of what I thought was good.

DISCLAIMER: no. I do not own Naruto or Danny Phantom. That sucks. But I do own Saku and Tsubasa, a fusion of them.

RATED: T for violence and mild swearing.

Chapter 2

"The Ring of Bells"

"Saku? Wake up already!" yelled Tsubasa. She waved a bowl of rice in front of his nose. She learned early on that her brother had preferred plain rice with nothing else for breakfast. "You need breakfast!"

"Meh…" he muttered, nuzzling his face into the pillow. Tsubasa sighed and settled on her next technique. She knew for a fact that Saku had wanted forever to be a genin.

"Come on, you don't want to miss your first training session as a fresh new NINJA!" she said seductively. Immediately, Saku hopped out of bed, shoved the rice back into Tsubasa's hands before she could shove it down his throat, got dressed and ran out the door, his new headband clutched in his hand. Tsubasa just sat behind, wondering how he could ever do that so fast.

There was a lot of things she didn't know about Saku, in fact, like why his hair was white and his eyes were a burning lime green…her own family line was a mystery to her! As Saku was her only living relative—and liked shoving it in her face that he was the only living Takahashi with the "Takahashi gift"—she didn't know much.

Saku made it to the classroom third. Sasuke and Sakura had already made it. Now they were only waiting for Naruto.

They didn't say a word. He didn't either. He knew that at least Sakura was staring at him. He knew that he was the only one around with pure white hair and startling green eyes.

Ten minutes later, Naruto rushed in. The four of them waited together, with Naruto fooling around and Sakura scolding him nonstop. Sasuke only sat and watched the two bicker immaturely. Saku also sat and watched, but grinned ever so slightly. Naruto was more interesting than he had thought. Loud, proud, and a prankster—but the whole village knew that one.

Naruto picked up a blackboard eraser, got out a pedestal, and stood on top of it. He slid the door open just a little bit and set the blackboard eraser at the top, sliding the door back tight enough to hold it in place. He jumped off the pedestal, proud of his antic. Saku grinned, remembering how he had done that to Tsubasa as a seven-year-old.

"You think our sensei is actually going to fall for that?" screamed Sakura. Naruto didn't respond. Shortly after, the door slid open ever so slightly and the black, dusty eraser fell on an adult's head, not making much a difference in hair color as it was already a dull gray. His one eye—the other was hidden by the headband—closed in a sort of happy manner as he fully walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," he said through the dark fabric that covered his mouth. "I, uh, had some ninja-like duties to attend to."

Naruto and Sakura scowled at this new man while Saku raised an eyebrow. Not only did he fall for that trick, but he also made a horrible lie about his tardiness? Amazing. _He_ could do much better.

Sasuke only stood up, ready to go. Noticing this, the new sensei and the members of team 7 followed him out to the park across the street.

"Let's do some introductions. Things like name, age, likes, dislikes, ambition…you know," said the sensei. None responded.

"Well, why don't you give us an example?" said Sakura.

"All right. My name is Kakashi. My age…not of your concern. My likes…also not of your concern. My dislikes…not of your concern. And what is an ambition, really?"

_So all he just did was give us his name,_ thought Saku.

"You go." Kakashi focused his eyes on Saku.

"My name is Takahashi Saku. I am 12 years old. I like fighting, sleeping, and bothering my sister. My dislikes are fighting idiots and my parents. My ambition is to find out why they left me and my sister."

_Hmm…he's hiding something, this one, _thought Kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! 12 years old and I like ramen! What I don't like is the three-minute wait until the ramen is ready! My ambition is to taste every ramen there is out there and…to become the next Lord Hokage so that everyone will respect me!"

_What a surprise he turned out to be, _thought Kakashi.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I am also 12 years old. What I like—well, it's more of a someone," she giggled shyly, staring in Sasuke's direction, "and what I hate—NARUTO!" Naruto only gaped at the girl angrily.

_It seems that girls are more fixated on boys than becoming ninja, _thought Kakashi.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. 12. There is not much I like, and there is much that I don't. And my goal is to find the one person I swore I'd have revenge on and kill him!"

_Well, this turned out to be a fascinating bunch._

"First thing's first. We are going to do a survival exercise," said Kakashi calmly. Three stunned faces, one neutral.

"But we've done survival exercises many times in the Academy!" yelled Sakura.

"I thought we were real ninja now, not doing any of that baby stuff!" shouted Naruto, getting to his feet. Saku didn't even say anything, he just slumped into a pile of black and white clothing.

"What a drag being a ninja turned out to be," he said to himself.

"Ah, but this one is a bit different," said Kakashi, holding up a finger. "I have three bells," he said, motioning to the bells hanging from his waist, "And you will need to retrieve them before noon. The three who have retrieved the bells will eat lunch," he said, pointing to three boxes of food by four large totem poles, "while the fourth will go hungry, tied to a pole."

All four stomachs grumbled.

_Dammit, I should've taken that rice this morning, _thought Saku. He cursed himself over and over again, but figured he could make it. After all, with his metabolism…

Kakashi walked over and set the timer.

"I suggest you begin."

Saku was the first to disappear into the environment without the dust so much as rising a centimeter while the rest created small puffs of dust. Still, Kakashi only had to wait. They would set up bait for him.

However, when all the dust cleared, he found Naruto standing.

"Come on, you and me! Let's go!" he said, a psychotic grin on his face. Kakashi sighed; why was there always one who tried this?

"All right, just hold on." Naruto grinned, thinking that Kakashi thought he'd need help with this match. Instead, though, he reached into a pocket and pulled out a book labeled "Make-Out Paradise." Watching the match up-close and invisible, Saku grinned. Tsubasa had read that for a book report as a six-year-old. He still had no idea why. Naruto seemed to be baffled when he pulled the book out and began to read.

"Gah! What are you doing?" he asked in rage. Kakashi looked up.

"I'm reading. I've been dying to find out how this ends," he said, lowering his face to the page. Saku grinned. This was…a most interesting sensei, to say the least. He was looking forward to his turn to jump out and fight…

Naruto only gaped in amazement; how dare he do that to the future Lord Hokage? How could he?

Instead of raging on, Naruto used his best technique and created several shadow clones. Since they were near the water, it'd be a sneak attack! Just as Kakashi was about to happily start the next chapter, Naruto started to run towards him and tried to kick the book out of his hand. Kakashi only stood up and backed away, leaving Naruto with his foot high in the air. Kakashi was now close enough to the lake…good.

Four Narutos noisily erupted out of the water, one latching unexpectedly to his back. The book was still firmly clutched in Kakashi's hand and close to his eyes, but the attack from behind startled him a bit. Kakashi shook the clone off and turned around, knocking each one hard in the stomach. One by one, they all disappeared until Naruto was the only one left, glancing around nervously for more clones. Where were they all?

Unfortunately, that gave him a weak spot…a huge weak spot, Saku could see. The bushes rustled behind them, and Saku could see Sakura's long pink hair, her green eyes wide.

From behind close to the ground, Kakashi made a hand sign, the book clutched in his palms. His first fingers were pushed together, the rest making one fist with two hands. Sakura gasped.

"Get out of there Naruto, he could seriously hurt you!"

Naruto turned around and saw Kakashi. His sign—which turned out not to be a sign—sharply flew upwards into a place where Naruto, or anyone for that matter, would like to have anything shoved into. A sigh of defeat and a disgusted look on his face appeared before he flew forwards, the push taking toll as the blond-haired boy fell flatly on the water.

Kakashi stood by him, waiting for the boy to get a good tread going on.

"That was your mistake. Although jumping out of the water from behind was good, it should have been subtler. And as another tip," said Kakashi, the one eye they could see closing and opening again, "never leave your back open to the enemy."

Sasuke, up in the trees holding a knife, saw a weak spot. Vulnerability! He had let his guard down! He threw three or four knives expertly at the sensei, who side-stepped them all easily while Naruto had to lean against another tree, safely out of way.

"Hey, what was that?" he yelled, shaking his fist. Sasuke ignored the cry as his eyes widened. He faked the weak spot! Kakashi knew his location!

Sasuke jumped tree-to-tree as fast as he could. He had to get out of here! But then the trees opened to a wide meadow, and before he could stop, he landed on the soft grass, watching Kakashi read chapter 23 of Make-Out Paradise.

"Are you going to try like your friend Naruto?"

"I'm not like the others," said Sasuke in a forceful, quiet tone. He then ran towards Kakashi, who took no notice, and threw a kick, easily blocked with one of his hands. He threw a punch, also easily blocked with another hand although Make-Out Paradise fell to the ground. His second foot headed toward the chest, also blocked but not as easily. Then, Sasuke heard the bells. He took his free hand and tried to grasp them, but then Kakashi threw him off just as his fingers grazed the silver spheres.

Sasuke bounced back quickly, forming several hand signs ending with one that Kakashi knew well enough…his eye widened in shock. Sasuke's chakra shouldn't have developed that far yet!

Sasuke took a deep breath in and, cupping his hand around his mouth for better aim, blew out, billows of fire rushing to the target and spreading out for better range. Sasuke continued blowing until he couldn't use the move anymore. Panting, he saw that he had not hit Kakashi.

"Where'd he go?" he muttered. Saku still watched up close. His chakra had developed well, there was no doubt about it.

"Is he behind? Above?" Sasuke stared into the sky and into the lake, but nothing was found. Beneath his feet, he felt a slight tremble.

"Beneath you, where you last expect it," said Kakashi, his hand popping through the dirt, grabbing Sasuke's ankle, and pulling himself up while pushing the boy down. Soon enough, there was nothing left of Sasuke except his head poking out of the ground, struggling tremendously.

"You know what they say, the nail that sticks up the most is the one that gets hit the hardest." Sasuke gave Kakashi an evil glare from his position. Sakura hadn't seen the fight, having changed positions to a worse one. But when she saw Sasuke down in the ground, she jumped out in fear.

"SASUKE!" she screamed. "You're only a head!" She nearly fainted when Saku stepped out of nowhere. He didn't know how Kakashi did it, but he knew how to get Sasuke out.

"Relax, Sakura," said Saku, grabbing Sasuke by the hair and pulling up. "He's fine." Saku had made his body intangible then solid as he came up. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"How'd you do that?"

"Nothing big." Sakura sighed, changing the subject.

"We should just give up."

"What?" yelled Saku. "No way!"

"No, we shouldn't," said Sasuke. "I was close, I managed to touch one of the bells." Sakura gasped although she knew that he was going above and beyond the call of duty.

"And I want to see what I've got against him," muttered Saku. He ran off to find Kakashi, choosing the tree jumping over plain land.

Finally, he found him coming close to the conclusion of the book, sitting on the steps of an old memorial that was falling apart. Saku knew he had an advantage here. He silently tip-toed across the grass, invisible, and gave Kakashi a nice, sharp hit to the head. He fell over in surprise, dropping the book. Saku revealed himself before his eyes opened. Kakashi said nothing, only got back up, still a bit shaken about how Saku, some kid he had never even seen in the village before, just managed to take him by surprise.

Saku hesitated with his move, then decided to move forward. He tensed all the muscles he needed to, making it look as though he was attacking. Kakashi prepared himself but soon found that he was the only one there. Before he could even change his stance, though, Saku came up back and kicked him in the back, at the same time trying to sneak a bell. As good an attack he had, though, Kakashi managed to grab the bells and keep them safe in his hand. He fell to the ground before Saku but then quickly got up.

"Not bad. Knowing what your enemy would think then quickly using it against him. Not bad at all," said Kakashi. "But next time, I would use a shadow clone."

Saku growled and disappeared into the forest in a small cloud of dust. Kakashi was also amazed by this kid. He wasn't an Uchiha for sure, he was a Takahashi…he'd never heard of them. So what was this? Not all of his tricks were ninjutsu, nor were they genjutsu or taijutsu…it was actually a sort of mix between some strange energy and his chakra…

The bell rang. All four of the kids appeared back at the totem poles, as did Kakashi. In less than five seconds, Naruto was tied to the pole.

"That's for trying to sneak up on the lunches," said Kakashi. The other three exchanged glances, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Now then, you three get lunch while Naruto has to watch you eat it. Whatever you do, do not give him any food whatsoever," said Kakashi in the tone that told most students that he meant business.

Chapter 2

Chapter 3: later…please…

I just barely survived that going-away party…too many adults…too long…ugh. But this was fun to type! And why is Saku (dangit, I keep trying to write Danny!) so good? I'll give you only one reason: he was born with the ghost powers. The other reason comes in later when I have a nice heart-to-heart with Tsubasa (dangit, I keep trying to write Jazz!) in a few—or less—chapters.

I hope this 5, almost 6, page chapter gives you something to think about. And when I say almost 6 pages, I mean single-spaced 12 font Times New Roman.


End file.
